Best Friends...
by qwert
Summary: ~*~*~COMPLETE!!!!!~*~*~Lily and James are now best friends... See how their fifth year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry goes about...
1. Christmas Plans

DC: I don't own anything (except for the plot) so PLEASE don't sue! Thanks! (P.S: if you like H/H then please read my five fics with them! thanks!)  
  
Story:  
  
Lily Evans was a "normal" 15-year-old girl, what I mean by "normal" is she was kind of popular, there was no "most popular" person at Hogwarts... and there wouldn't be until Harry came... Anyway, she had long, curly, unruly red hair down to her waist, but you wouldn't guess it was that long because she always wore it in a braid or a bun. Her eyes were like a deep green pool, people would always find themselves lost in them.  
  
James Potter was also a "normal" 15-year-old boy; he had dark chocolate brown eyes and the hair the color of a raven. He was popular among the ladies, and his three best friends, Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot, James being of course, Prongs.  
  
Lily and James were considered by many, best friends. Everyone always thought so; the students at Hogwarts never imagined that there was once a time when the two of them couldn't stand each other. But that was a long time ago, neither of them think about it anymore. Now they are as close as can be.  
  
**********FLASH BACK**********  
  
"James Harold Potter! I hate you with the venom of a thousand cobras! How could you!?" Screamed a ten-year-old Lily. James had just crashed her sleep over and sprayed everyone there with silly string. Lily's face so full of anger, that it was as red as her flaming hair.  
  
"Sorry Lil, I just couldn't help it! I saw you all from across the street, and I just couldn't help it!" James yelled in retaliation. James lived across the street from Lily.  
  
"Don't call me Lil! I hate that! Why don't you EVER leave me alone!?" Lily screamed back at him. Then she chased James out of her house. Then she came back to her room, panting, but happy.  
  
********************************************  
  
(2 months later, but still FLASH BACK)  
  
"Lily! I can't believe it! I just can't believe it! My mom was in a car crash! And she... she... she died!" James sobbed at Lily's front door. Lily just stood there, dumbfounded. She didn't know what to do. Nothing like this ever happened before. So she took James into her arms like you would a small child and comforted him.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay James, it's going to be alright... It's going to be alright, I'm here for you..." Lily soothed James.  
  
**********END FLASH BACK**********  
  
"Hey Lil! What's shaking?" James called to his best friend, as he sauntered over to her at the Gryffindor table for lunch.  
  
"James, you know I don't like it when you call me Lil! It sounds as if you are saying that I am little!" Lily replied with a small chuckle.  
  
James laughed out loud and responded with, "But you know I'm not calling you little! You are hardly little! You're taller than Moony and Wormtail!"  
  
Lily was the only outsider that knew about the Marauders.  
  
"Oh hush up Jamsie!" Lily used James' nickname that she knows he hates.  
  
"Oh hush up yourself," James responded.  
  
"And nothing is shaking here, but you might want to check out the Slytherin table, word around is that Padfoot put a shaking spell on Snape after Potions class. It should be taking its toll right about now," Lily told her very best friend.  
  
James looked over at the Slytherin table just as Severus Snape leap up from his seat, yelped, and starting to shake violently. James then started to shake uncontrollably also, but it was only because he was laughing so hard.  
  
"What the hell is going on!?" Roared a very angry Snape.  
  
All he got for a response was a very loud roar of laughter coming from the whole of the Gryffindor table.  
  
Then it clicked in his brain...  
  
Kill Black went through his brain many times.  
  
Snape tore after Prongs, who was on his knees laughing so hard. When Prongs saw the oncoming Snape, he headed towards the nearest exit.  
  
James and Lily were still laughing when the Potions teacher, Professor Lombard, came over to the Gryffindor table. She looked very stern and not the least bit amused. James and Lily both automatically pointed to Lucias Malfoy, indicating that he was the culprit. All of the Marauders and Lily always blamed everything they did to Snape on Malfoy. It was an instinct.  
  
"Lucias Malfoy! Detention!" Professor Lombard told a very confused Slytherin.  
  
"But, but, I didn't do anything!" Malfoy protested.  
  
"That's what they all say!" Lombard replied.  
  
***********************************************  
  
A couple of days later:  
  
"Hey, Prongs, what's up?" Moony called to one of his best friends.  
  
"Nothing much Moony, you?" James returned.  
  
"Not much. Word is that Padfoot got busted for putting that spell on Snape. He squealed."  
  
"Snape is a wuss, a girl," James replied.  
  
"Hey! Don't think I didn't hear that! Because I did!" Lily said as she entered the room.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that..." James said, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Sure..." Moony said, smirking.  
  
"Anyway... Padfoot is in detention... Snape told on him. SO I did a little retaliation of my own..." Lily laughed.  
  
"Like what?" Both Moony and Prongs said in unison.  
  
"I made his robes turn bright pink and purple when he was talking to this 6th year girl... yeah, like he's going to get her anyway..." Lily explained.  
  
"Good one!" James commended.  
  
"That's great!" Moony agreed.  
  
"Hey, are any of you guys going home for Christmas this year?" Wormtail said as he walked into the common room.  
  
"Nah, I know Padfoot, Lily, and I are staying," James responded.  
  
"Me too," Lupin said.  
  
"Oh, my mom wants me home this year," Wormtail explained.  
  
"Oh, that sucks! The Marauders won't be whole!" Prongs said, a tad disappointed.  
  
"Yeah, but I will! So cheer up!" Lily told him.  
  
"Heh," was James' response, which earned him a kick in the shin from Lily.  
  
"So you guys better do stuff to Snape and Malfoy for me, I heard they are staying for Christmas too... I guess their parents don't love them enough," Peter said, but then remembering that his four friends were staying too, added, "Not that you guys' parents don't love you..." Wormtail went a little red.  
  
"Heh," came the reply from James, Lily, and Moony.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Came the voice of Sirius as he entered the common room.  
  
"Nothing, just talking of our Christmas plans. Wormtail is the only one leaving. Why are you covered in that white stuff?" Lily asked him.  
  
"its just dust. Lombard made me clean the entire trophy room. Without magic! It was awful and I totally didn't deserve it! It took forever!" Padfoot always exaggerated.  
  
"Well, I have GOT to study. I need to memorize the ten things that you can use unicorn hair for, if you need me, I'll be in the library," Lily told them as she headed out the portal.  
  
"Wands, restoring the leg limbs to the right size, making gross bubble things that don't really do anything..." Moony trailed off.  
  
"Forget it, she's gone," Sirius said with a chuckle.  
  
"I was just trying to help..." Moony replied.  
  
"Anyway, Prongs, you going to take anyone to the Christmas Ball?" Padfoot asked James.  
  
The Christmas Ball was a yearly tradition. Anyone from fourth year and up could go to the ball. If someone who made the requirements asked a younger year, then they could go also.  
  
"Don't know yet..." James replied with a somewhat far away look on his face.  
  
"Oh come on, we all know who you want to ask to the ball," Moony replied with a nudge.  
  
"I have no idea about what you are referring to," James said, trying his best to look confused.  
  
"Prongs old buddy, we all know you got a thing for Lil," Padfoot elaborated.  
  
"What?" James said, still trying to act confused, but failing miserably.  
  
  
  
AN: Please review it! I'm not done yet! (well, no duh!) please tell me if you like it! Rate it from 1-10, 10 being the best! Thanks! Merry Christmas everyone! Happy Various Holidays! 


	2. Who To Ask?

DC: I still don't own anything...  
  
Story:  
  
"Don't bother to deny it, we all know its true," Lupin said.  
  
"Yeah, Prongs, just admit it. We'll go easier on you if you do, ya know," Sirius added.  
  
"Um, I... I got to... I got to go, see you!" and with that, James ran out of the common room.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Snape came walking up to Lily and her other best friend, Bella when they were at the Gryffindor table eating lunch the next day.  
  
"Hey Lil, what's new?" Snape said with a silly sort of grin on his face.  
  
"Nothing," Lily replied suspiciously.  
  
"So I guess you're not doing anything on Saturday?" Snape replied with the same silly grin.  
  
"I'm going to Hogsmeade with everyone else..." Lily said, as if she was talking to a three year old.  
  
"Ah, so... do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade?" Snape said, trying to act cool.  
  
Lily was staring at him as if he had just grown two more heads.  
  
Bella looked really confused, and just stared at the both of them.  
  
Snape had totally forgotten that Bella was even there.  
  
"Not... not... not really," Lily stammered.  
  
Crestfallen, Snape replied, "Oh, alright then, I guess I will see you later... bye."  
  
Then he walked off. Once he was out of earshot, and both Lily and Bella registered what just happened, they started to crack up. They were totally laughing their heads off when a certain Black haired boy came into the room.  
  
"What the heck is so funny?" James asked when he reached the Gryffindor table and saw the two hyenas.  
  
"Snape...Snape...Snape just... just... just asked Lily out... on a date!" Bella said between laughing fits. She had to hold her sides and take huge, deep breaths because she was laughing so hard.  
  
Lily nodded her head to emphasize it.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Prongs asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes!" the two girls chorused. Then all three of them started to laugh again.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Later that day in double potions; Gryffindor and Slytherin:  
  
"I would like to make an announcement please!" James said while raising his hand.  
  
Professor Lombard would let anyone talk if they raised their hands.  
  
"Alright, James, what is it?"  
  
"I would just like to say that Severus Snape, of the house of Slytherin, has a crush on Lily Evans, of the house of Gryffindor!" James burst out before laughing.  
  
The entire Gryffindor portion of the class started to go into hysterics.  
  
The Slytherins however, just stared at Snape with the same look of disbelief that James had worn earlier that day.  
  
"Are you serious Potter? Snape, how could you! You have completely ruined the Slytherin name and honor!" Malfoy shouted out.  
  
"What honor? The Slytherin's don't have any honor!" James shot back.  
  
"Malfoy! Detention for not raising your hand!" Lombard called out.  
  
"But Professor!" Malfoy tried to argue.  
  
"Not another word, or it will be two detentions!" the Professor interrupted him. "Everyone! Quiet down! I am trying to teach you all an important lesson that will be on the big test in two days!"  
  
Malfoy gave James and Snape looks that were full of pure venom and disappointment respectively.  
  
***********************************************  
  
The next day:  
  
"Hey, what's going on? You don't look very happy..." Bella said to Lily when she came down the stairs from the girl's dormitory to the common room and saw Lily lying on the couch, looking totally depressed.  
  
Lily sighed a deep sigh, "Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"It has to be something. Lily Evans doesn't get upset over 'nothing' now does she?" Bella responded as she sat down next to Lily's feet.  
  
Lily sat up and said, "No one has asked me to the Christmas Ball yet. I thought at least ONE boy would... I guess I'm just not good enough for anyone."  
  
Lily sighed again.  
  
"Oh Lil, you are to good enough! You're too good! All the guys probably think you're already taken!" Bella tried to comfort her friend.  
  
"Are you going with anyone, Bella?" Lily asked her best friend with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
The Christmas Ball always meant a lot to her. She loved Christmas, it was her favorite holiday of the year.  
  
"Yeah, Sirius asked me. I think he is so cute!" Bella giggled.  
  
"Lucky, at least you have someone to go with... I might just have to go stag..." When she said that, she thought of something, or should I say someone...  
  
Lily then bolted out of the common room in search of a certain black haired boy.  
  
"I wonder what just got into her?" Bella said to herself.  
  
* * * ** * * * * * * * * **** * * * ** ** * * * * ** *  
  
"Should I ask him? What would he say? Maybe I should just ask him to go as friends... that might work... yeah, I'll just go up to THE James Potter and ask him to go to the Christmas Ball with Me, Lily Evans... heh, like that will ever happen. He is probably already going with someone anyway. probably Leslie or Julie. They both are practically in love with him... Maybe I will ask Moony. He would be nice enough to go with. At least he isn't Snape!" Lily thought to herself as she wandered the empty halls, but shivered when she thought of Snape, "Ew."  
  
"Hey Moony, will you do me a huge favor? Please?" Lily asked Lupin when she saw him in the corridor just outside the Charms classroom.  
  
"Sure, Lil, anything...what is it?" Moony answered her.  
  
"Well, you see... no one has asked me to the Christmas Ball yet... and I was wondering, if maybe you might want to go with me... if you're not already going with anyone I mean. Just as friends of course," Lily rushed.  
  
"I would if I could, Lil, but I can't, I'm sorry. I already asked June," Moony said quietly.  
  
June is a fourth year in Gryffindor.  
  
"Oh, that's okay. I guess I will just go stag then," Lily said even more quietly than Moony.  
  
Something clicked inside Moony's head.  
  
After excusing himself, he made a mad dash for the school kitchen. He tickled the pear and went inside.  
  
"James Harold Potter! What did you do!?" Lupin asked his best friend.  
  
James tried to look puzzled, "What on Earth do you mean?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean... don't you think that it is just a tad bit odd that Lily Evans, one of the most prettiest girls in Hogwarts, hasn't been asked to the Christmas Ball yet?" Moony said with fake wonder to James.  
  
"Why yes, it is a tad bit odd. I wonder why..." James said. He is quite bad at acting, so Moony could totally see that James was just pretending to be clueless.  
  
"What did you do?" Lupin repeated, angrily.  
  
  
  
AN: Please review it! Again, from 1-10!? thank you!! 


	3. What Would They Say?

AN: Still don't own anything... never will... yadda yadda yadda...  
  
Story:  
  
"What did you do, James?" Lupin asked again.  
  
"Um, I may have done something..." James finally answered turning red.  
  
"What?" Moony responded.  
  
"Oh, I just... kind of... told all the guys I saw that if they asked Lily to go to the Christmas Ball with them I would kind of hex them," James explained very fast.  
  
"What?! How could you!? WHY would you? Lily is wicked upset now, she doesn't think anyone will ask her! Lupin yelled at his best friend, as an after thought, he added, "She even asked me!"  
  
"She did?! What did you say?" James asked quickly, with a look of a tad bit of fear in his eyes.  
  
"I told her that I already asked June," Moony said with a quizzical look in his eyes.  
  
James sighed what seemed to be a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's good."  
  
Something clicked in Moony's brain again.  
  
His mouth dropped open.  
  
"Why did you tell everyone not to ask Lily?" He asked James with an expression that was hard to read, it was between anger and bemusement.  
  
"Why do you THINK?" James replied with an expression equally hard to read.  
  
"Because you like her and you want to go with her?" Lupin guessed.  
  
"Ding ding ding! You are correct! Bob, tell him what he's won!" James said sarcastically.  
  
"Then why didn't you just ask her to go with you in the first place?" Moony reasoned.  
  
"Because! Why would she? She only considers me a friend..." James trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, a BEST friend," Moony reminded James.  
  
"So, it's not the same thing as a BOY friend, which is what I want to be," James huffed.  
  
"So, why don't you go ask her to let you be her boy friend...? You don't know, maybe she likes you back. She could you know, just ask her," Remus told James.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Remus and Sirius were in the common room talking.  
  
"So, do you think he will ask Lily?" Sirius asked Moony.  
  
"I doubt it, he is to shy to ask her," Moon replied.  
  
"That's a switch, he isn't usually shy," Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, I know... it's kind of weird actually. Having him act all shy and stuff I mean," Moony responded.  
  
"Do you think she will go out with James? I mean, he is her BEST friend, if he even ASKES her that is," Sirius added a moment later.  
  
The portrait opened just as he was saying this. Bella walked in and then went to the corner of the room to study.  
  
"She might, they would make a very cute couple. Her initials if they ever got married would be LP, which is just like her favorite singing group, Light Pride, isn't that weird?" Remus said, after a thought.  
  
"Yeah, that is weird," Sirius said with a laugh.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Lily returned to the common room defeated. She had even got up enough courage to ask HIM (meaning James) but she couldn't find him anywhere! She even looked in the library, but then she remembered that James probably doesn't even know where the library IS.  
  
When Lily walked through the portrait hole, she saw Bella sitting on the couch, reading her Transfiguration book.  
  
"Hey Lily, find a date yet?" Bella questioned her friend with a little laugh.  
  
"No, I asked Remus, but he is already going with someone. And the guy I WANT to ask I can't find..." Lily replied.  
  
"Oooh! Who do you want to ask?" Bella eagerly asked.  
  
"I'm not telling!" Lily said with a smile.  
  
"I bet it's James, isn't it?" Bella guessed.  
  
"How on EARTH did you know?" Lily asked with bewilderment and disappointment.  
  
"I'm not blind! I can see the way you look at him when he's not watching..." Bella told her with a smirk.  
  
"What do you think he'll say? Do you think he's already going with someone? Should I say I just want to go as friends? Help me!" Lily pleaded as she flopped onto the couch by Bella.  
  
"Calm down! I think he will probably say yes, I mean, come on! You ARE Lily Evans!" Bella reasoned with Lily.  
  
"And what does that mean? That he will go out with someone with the name Lily Evans?" Lily asked, confused.  
  
"Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily," Bella said.  
  
"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella... what?" Lily responded, still confused.  
  
"Lily, you DO know that you are considered by many, one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts, right?" Bella told her friend.  
  
"I am?" Lily asked with a lot of doubt.  
  
"Of course you are! I mean come on... Don't you think that a Slytherin would ask a Gryffindor ONLY if that Gryffindor was cute? You know I'm right..." Bella reasoned with Lily.  
  
"You mean Snape? Oh come on YOURSELF! He likes EVERYbody!" Lily said with a little laugh.  
  
"Lily, I really think that James might like you, and if you need more reason than what I just gave you then..." Bella then lowered her voice to a whisper, "I over heard Remus and Sirius talking a little while ago, before you came in. Sirius said 'Do you think she will go out with James? I mean, he is her BEST friend.' Then Remus replied with something like, 'She might, they would make a very cute couple. Her initials if they ever got married would be LP, which is just like her favorite singing group, Light Pride, isn't that weird?' Now, don't you think that that would imply YOU? You are his best friend, your first name starts with an L, and your favorite singing group is Light Pride!" Bella told her friend with some excitement as she ticked off the reasons on her fingers.  
  
"Bella! Why didn't you tell me this right when I got in! I have got to go find James!" With that, Lily ran out of the common room in search of James Potter.  
  
  
  
AN: How was it? Was it wicked bad? Okay? The best story you have ever read in your entire life? I don't think it will be the last bit... lol 


	4. The Christmas Ball

DC: Still don't own anything... never will...  
  
Story:  
  
"Where is he?... where is he?" Lily thought to herself as she once again roamed the halls looking for James Potter.  
  
James was also looking for Lily.  
  
He was on the third floor and Lily was on the first.  
  
James was working his way down while Lily was working her way up.  
  
They both got to the same staircase at the same time, James heading down and Lily heading upward.  
  
"Where is he?" Lily said with her head down.  
  
"Were is who?" James asked when he saw who it was.  
  
"James Potter" Lily said automatically, not realizing that she was talking to him.  
  
"Uh, Lil..." James said with a little laugh.  
  
Lily then looked up, "Oh! James! I've been looking for you!"  
  
"No duh," James responded childlike. "I was actually looking for you too, Lily,"  
  
"Oh, what, what do you want?" Lily said, looking down again. But this time it was because her cheeks were turning a tad red.  
  
"I was wondering... if, um... You were going to go to the Christmas Ball Friday night?" James turned his statement into a question.  
  
"I...I...I might, I don't have anyone to go with... at the moment, that is," Lily stammered while going even more red in the cheeks.  
  
"Oh, well, who do you want to go with, then?" James questioned, with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Um..." Lily said, while breathing heavily.  
  
"James! I've been looking for you!" a pretty blonde haired girl came huffing over to him. "I was wondering, do you want to go to the Christmas Ball with me?" she gave him her best smile.  
  
"Ah, hi Alice," James stammered.  
  
Lily walked away then, with tears daring to leave her eyes.  
  
James noticed that Lily had left. He wanted to stop her, but that would be rude to Alice.  
  
"Well?" Alice said, with questioning eyes.  
  
"Ah, yeah, sure," James said, half aware of what he was saying.  
  
"Great! See you then!" Alice skipped off just then.  
  
James realized what he had said and started to bang his head against the wall, "Darn it! I didn't mean to say yes! What am I supposed to do now!?"  
  
Sirius walked up to James just then, "What are you doing, James?"  
  
"I just told Alice that I would go to the Christmas Ball with her! I didn't mean to! I wasn't listening!" James explained.  
  
"James, you dolt! You were supposed to go with Lily!" Sirius said, after he said it, he gave a small chuckle.  
  
"I know that! I was just about to, when Alice came over, she asked me and Lily walked away!" James said with a sigh.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Alice just asked him! Right in front of me! I can't believe it! I'm never going to get a date!" Lily sobbed to her best friend when she ran into the common room and found Bella.  
  
"What?" Bella asked.  
  
"Alice just asked James to go to the Christmas Ball! I was standing next to him, about to ask, and she came up and asked him! So I walked away... I am never going to find a date!" Lily said more slowly.  
  
"Oh, well, did James say yes?" Bella said with reason.  
  
"I walked away before he responded. But why wouldn't he? Alice is wicked pretty and popular!" Lily flopped onto the couch and buried her face in a nearby pillow.  
  
Bella comforted her friend by patting her on the back and cursing Alice.  
  
***********************************************  
  
The night of the Christmas Ball:  
  
"Lily! Get out of the bathroom! There are other people in here waiting!" Bella yelled while pounding on the bathroom door.  
  
"Just a minute! I'll be right out!" Lily hollered back.  
  
Lily decided to go to the Christmas Ball stag. She didn't want to admit it to anyone however. Only the girls in her dormitory knew.  
  
Once they were all ready, they headed down to the common room to wait for their "dates"  
  
Lily was on the stairs surveying the room when her eyes landed on James and Alice.  
  
"He looks so good" she whispered to herself. Then she shook her head and continued to look around the room. There was Sirius and Bella, Remus and June, and some other six years. The rest were all downstairs already.  
  
Finally, she was the only one left in the room. She didn't want anyone to see her by herself.  
  
As she headed towards the Great Hall, she saw Narcissa and Malfoy walking together, hand in hand.  
  
"Aw, isn't that cute?" Lily said sarcastically to herself.  
  
She continued her journey and at last reached her destination. The Great Hall.  
  
She entered it quickly and hopped into a chair next to Bella, hoping that nobody saw her enter alone.  
  
"Hey, Lil," Sirius said as she sat down.  
  
"Hey, Sirius, what's up?" Lily responded.  
  
"Not much... hey, Bella, wanna dance?" Sirius said as he raised both eyebrows in a playful manner.  
  
"Sure, if you don't step on my feet that is," Bella said slowly with a laugh.  
  
The two of them headed toward the clearing in the center of the room that was for dancing.  
  
Lily was by herself.  
  
She saw Snape heading in her direction. She prayed he wasn't going to stop at her now empty table.  
  
He was slowing down, he was stopping right in front of her!  
  
"Hey, Lil, want to dance?" Snape said with a smile.  
  
"Um..." Lily said, trying to think of some way to say no nicely.  
  
"Sorry, Snape, she can't. She promised she would dance with me," James said as he rushed toward the table. He had seen what was going on and he didn't want Lily to dance with Snape, even if she wanted to.  
  
"Whatever," Snape said as he walked off with a sad expression on his face.  
  
"Thank you!" Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close."  
  
"Yeah, but now he is going to watch us to see if we actually dance. So get up," James said, putting his plan into action.  
  
"Oh, all right," Lily said, smiling to herself as she got up and took James's hand.  
  
"Where is Alice?" Lily questioned once they had gotten to the dance floor.  
  
"The bathroom," James said as he put his hands on Lily's waist.  
  
They danced to the song, both of their minds were full of thoughts that mirrored each other's. They were both thinking that this was the happiest moment in their lives.  
  
"James! Come back here! You are my date!" Alice said once she found James. She had been looking for him for five minutes.  
  
  
  
AN: What do you think? Sorry this took so long to get up, I forgot about it! lol... anyway, please review! Thanks! 


	5. The End

DC: I still don't own anything... I never will, do I have to put this at the beginning of each chapter? Cuz it is getting just a TAD annoying... but anyway, on with the story!  
  
"Alice!" James exclaimed.  
  
"James, why are you dancing with another girl!?" Alice said as she tapped her foot, waiting for his response.  
  
"Lily is my friend. My best friend. Besides, you weren't here and I really liked this song, and Snape was trying to get Lily to dance with him," part of it was true anyway... he didn't really have any strong emotion to the song that was playing.  
  
"That is no excuse! I'm leaving!" and with that, Alice stormed out of the Great Hall and to her dormitory.  
  
"Wow," was all that James could muster.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry! I didn't mean to make her dump you!" Lily said, trying her best to hide a smile.  
  
"That's okay. I didn't even mean to say yes to her in the first place...I wanted to ask" James replied, but then looked horrified at what he had almost said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked, confused.  
  
"noth... nothing," James stammered.  
  
Just then, Sirius and Bella came over.  
  
"Hey, James, where is Alice?" Sirius said with a smile, he had seen what happened.  
  
"She left. Apparently, she doesn't like it when two friends dance. Bit of a nut job, don't you think?" James said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"What? She left... well hey, Lily, now you're not the only one here without a date!" Bella said.  
  
Sirius then nudged James in the ribs.  
  
"Hey, Lil, want to be my date for the rest of the night?" James said while he did a corny bow thing.  
  
This way, I can be her date, but she would only think it as a friend date thing... He thought to himself.  
  
"Sure," Lily said, turning a tad red in the face.  
  
"Great, want to dance again?" James replied as he held out his hand for hers.  
  
She took his hand and they walked to the dancing area. A slow number came on just then, and he placed his hands on her waist once more.  
  
As they swayed to the music, each of them was once again in deep thought that mirrored each other's. They were both thinking that they were happy that Alice walked out.  
  
Lily wanted the song to go on forever, but as all songs do, except for "The Song That Never Ends", it ended.  
  
James was sorry to hear the music fade away and the sound of applause to start.  
  
"Listen, Lil, I gotta tell you something," James started.  
  
"James, we have to talk," Lily said at the same moment.  
  
Lily started to giggle and James started laughing quietly.  
  
They both left the dance floor and headed towards the hall.  
  
When they were out there, James started to talk, "Lil...I have to tell you something,"  
  
"What?" Lily decided to let James go first.  
  
"I really like you," James said very fast, after he said it, he turned away from Lily, expecting her to be anything but happy.  
  
He was wrong though.  
  
Lily first didn't think she heard him correctly. When what he said registered in her brain, she said, "Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah," James responded, his back still facing her.  
  
"I really like you too, James, that is what I was going to tell you!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" James asked in wonder as he turned to face her.  
  
"Really," Lily said softly.  
  
James slowly leaned in, and kissed her on the mouth.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
AN: How was it? I think it was pretty good. Not the best, but pretty good, please tell me what you think of it! Thank you! 


End file.
